


Claw Marks In The Ceiling

by ohthewhomanity



Series: And You'll Have A Place In It [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, I apologize in advance for being vague in my comment replies, I haven't set ANY of this stuff up yet so let's call it foreshadowing, Magic Lessons, dragon-proofing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthewhomanity/pseuds/ohthewhomanity
Summary: A snapshot of happily ever after. Posted for Weblena Week 2019 Day 15: Smile/Happy





	Claw Marks In The Ceiling

“Hey babe?”

Lena looked up from the magic lesson to see Webby standing in the doorway. “Yeah?”

“Does it seem quiet to you?”

Lena thought about it. The only notable sound was the low hum of magical energy coming from the preteen sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her. Minima’s hands were surrounded in green light, and she had three bean bags floating in the air above her fingers, held steady. But other than that, the house was quiet… which was strange.

“Where are the girls?” Lena said.

“I heard them going upstairs about a half hour ago,” Webby said, glancing at the ceiling.

“Is it time to make bets?”

“On the presence of destruction at all, or the degree of it?”

“Definitely the degree. That’s enough for now, Minnie. Let’s go check it out.”

Minima opened her eyes, and the glow faded, the bean bags landing in her hands. The green amulet hanging from her neck glowed for a moment longer before it faded to its usual shine, too.

The three of them headed up the stairs, Minima following close behind the two grown-ups. The upstairs hallway was empty. So was the bathroom, and Lena and Webby’s bedroom, and Tempest’s bedroom.

Finally, in the guest bedroom at the end of the hall, they found two inhabitants. One was a little girl with light teal feathers, lying on her back in the middle of the carpet. The other was a small dragon (“small” being a relative term here – she was small compared to the typical adult dragon, but practically speaking, she was around the same size as the girl watching her from the floor), hanging from the ceiling by all four of her clawed feet. The light from the ceiling fan reflected off her white crystalline scales, creating an effect similar to a chandelier.

“Hi Moms,” the girl on the floor said, as casually as though lying underneath a climbing baby dragon was an everyday occurrence – which, to be fair, events like this were becoming increasingly common in this house.

“Yep, definitely too quiet.” Webby shook her head. “Bright One, sweetie, come down from there! You’re leaving claw marks in the ceiling.”

The dragon twisted her neck around to look at Webby and Lena, her ears flat against her head and her mouth pursed in a bit of a guilty expression.

“Not to mention the wall,” Lena said, nodding at the series of holes that Bright One had left behind, leading from just above the bed, up the wall, and across the ceiling to where she currently hung.

“I’ll get the plaster,” Lena added, heading back down the stairs. They had some ready as a part of the house’s dragon-proofing kit.

Bright One pulled a claw out from the ceiling with a little “pop.” She reached out to get a fresh grip, and then thought better of it, putting her forefoot flat against the ceiling to avoid putting a new hole in it. But that wouldn’t get her across the ceiling; it wasn’t a secure hold.

“Did you have anything to do with this?” Webby asked the girl on the carpet.

“Don’t look at me, I’m just an innocent bystander.”

“Tempest…”

“Okay, so _maybe_ I told her she wasn’t as strong as me, and I _might _have implied that she could prove otherwise by supporting her entire body weight while hanging from the ceiling.”

“Well, she proved you wrong,” Webby said, “and now _you’re_ going to fix this before your grandparents get here and want to know why we have holes all over the guest room.”

Tempest sat up with a dramatic sigh. “Fiiiine.”

While this conversation took place, Bright One was trying to figure out if she could work her way backwards across the ceiling, putting her feet back into the claw marks that she had already made. But this quickly proved to be too much of a puzzle, since she couldn’t see anything behind her but her tail, twitching nervously in the air. And the blood was starting to rush to her head.

“Ma-maaaaa…” she wailed softly, flapping her wings ineffectively. Now _those _couldn’t support her entire body weight yet, and she knew it.

“I got her,” said Minima. She cupped her hands around the amulet and focused. As the green light spread around her, she lifted into the air, rising until she hovered just beneath Bright One. The dragon let out a grateful chirp and let go of the ceiling, dropping into Minima’s open arms.

“You’re getting really good at this,” Webby said as Minima touched down on the ground again, with a much-relieved dragon wrapped around her torso.

Minima shrugged humbly. “Levitating myself isn’t really any more difficult than levitating anything else. Lena says it’s all about asking the universe to reorient itself according to my wishes.”

Webby laughed. “Right, that doesn’t sound difficult at all.”

“Minima…”

Lena was standing in the doorway again, one hand holding the bucket of plaster and the other hand on her hip.

“What are the rules about using magic?” she prompted.

“Not during dinner, not after bedtime, not without asking unless it’s an emergency…” Minima recited.

Lena raised an eyebrow. “And?”

Minima winced. “…and not without Lena or Papa watching me. But you _were _here! Sort of. You were in the same general area. _Webby _was here, and she’s still a responsible adult even if she _isn’t _a witch, right? Not to mention that it _was _an emergency. I saved Bright One!”

“Saved me,” Bright One agreed, nuzzling Minima’s cheek. “Good Minnie. Good magic.”

Lena managed to hold the serious facial expression for another three seconds before she broke into a grin.

“I know,” she said. “I just had to say it, so I have plausible deniability if it ever comes up. You really _are _getting good at this.”

Minima beamed. Webby took the bucket from Lena and passed it to Tempest, who groaned.

“Can’t you guys just fix it with magic?” she said.

“Do you want a long, boring lecture about why we shouldn’t do that, or would you rather I just say ‘no’ and let you get to work?” said Lena. “And be careful not to get any dust on the pillowcases, we just washed those.”

Tempest made a big show of groaning again and dragging the bucket over to the wall.

Bright One tilted her head back, dangling her neck over Minima’s shoulder to look at Tempest. “Sorry Temmie,” she said.

And though a moment ago she’d looked for all the world wholly and utterly annoyed at her lot at life, Tempest shot a grin back at the little dragon. “S’alright, Bright. It was really cool to watch.”

Lena put an arm around Webby’s shoulders, pulling her close.

Webby looked up at her. “What is it?”

Lena just grinned. She was happy, that’s all, here with her girls in their home. She was just plain happy.


End file.
